


Valent-arily Yours

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Kamasaki is determined to let his feelings be known before he graduates and for some reason, valentines day had seemed like the perfect opportunity. If only things had gone according to plan.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Kamasaki Yasushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Valent-arily Yours

Rubbing his hands against his trousers for the third time in so many minutes, Kamasaki glanced down the hallway. Students were still trickling out of classrooms, joking around as they headed home for the day. Still no sight of Futakuchi. Scowling at the inconvenience of it all, Kamasaki wiped his hands a final time before digging around in his bag. How was it even possible for one’s palms to get so sweaty?

Fingers curling around a small box, neatly wrapped and tied with a ribbon, he took it out, turning it over in his hands a few times. This was probably a bad idea. At the beginning of the year it had hit him that this was it. Ever since leaving the volleyball club it had become an increasingly looming reality that he would soon be gone.

The absence of his teammates daily interactions had led him to the startling realization that, while he missed all of them, it was Futakuchi most of all who occupied his thoughts. Futakuchi who got his blood pumping, in every way possible. He was infuriating, annoying, grating, in a way that made Kamasaki want to smack him in the mouth with his own. Sometimes his fist, but mainly not. 

As unlikely as it was for the feelings to be returned he couldn’t leave without trying. Any time he’d tried to broach the subject he’d inevitably backed down. Never before had he had issues asking someone out but there was  _ something _ about Futakuchi, maybe the fact that he never shut his mouth, that made it ten times more difficult. So here he was, on valentine’s day, lurking around the second years hallway waiting for him, hoping to catch him alone.

“Hey Kamasaki! What are you doing here?” The cheerful voice coming from behind him was like a trickle of ice down his spine. What were the odds that Moniwa would be lurking here as well?

“I was hoping to catch Futakuchi. Had a question about-” he started, scrambling to think of a feasible excuse. 

“Ohh are those red day chocolates? Who’s the lucky lady?” Moniwa interrupted, finally spotting the box in his hands, nudging him in the side as he tried to get a better look at the package. Cursing himself for having it out in the first place, Kamasaki could feel any minute amount of control he had over the situation slipping away. There was no way he could tell Moniwa. Everyone would know within the hour if he did. 

“They’re mine!” Kamasaki blurted out. “I got them.” 

“Aw was someone giving out pity chocolates?” Futakuchi’s voice joined the conversation. As if the situation wasn’t dire enough already, of course he had to show up. Apparently a valentine’s day confession had been a bad idea. 

“Oh hey there’s Onagawa, I’ll catch you guys later!” Moniwa said, taking off at a jog down the hall. Then it was just the two of them. There was nothing that could be said that would recover the situation at this point, might as well get it over with. 

“No one was giving out pity chocolates you ass. People like me,” Kamasaki bitched, reflexively reaching out to punch Futakuchi. Off to a good start then. Still better than he’d anticipated. Also not the argument that he was supposed to be making. But it was too embarrassing to backtrack now and admit that the chocolates were actually for him. 

“Of course they do,” Futakuchi agreed, in the exact tone of voice you would use on a child that claimed they were going to be a dragon tamer when they grew up. 

“Don’t you have practise to get to?” Crossing his arms, the box immediately got in the way, forcing him to go for the hands on the hip pose instead. 

“Sure sure,” Futakuchi passed him by slowly, obviously reluctant to pass up the opportunity to rib at him some more. Not wanting to linger in the second year hallway any longer than necessary, Kamasaki fell in beside him. Intent on getting home and rethinking his entire existence. 

“Did you get any chocolates?” Kamasaki asked for want of anything better to say. Not that he really wanted to know. Would it be better or worse if he hadn’t received any? 

“A few classmates gave them out,” Futakuchi waved the question away. Glancing over, it was to find Futakuchi already watching him, face furrowed in confusion, as if something wasn’t adding up. 

“Well I have to go this way,” Kamsaki said, pointing down a hall that would take him in the complete opposite direction that he needed to go. “See you later.” Heading off without waiting for a response, he spotted a bin and reached out to drop the box into it. No point in holding onto it now. 

“If you’re not going to eat them I will,” Futakuchi said, voice a lot closer than Kamasaki was expecting. Flinching, he didn’t have time to react before the box was plucked from his grasp. “Thanks for the pity chocolates!” 

Grumbling, Kamasaki watched him disappear. It was right as he rounded the corner that the magnitude of what had happened set in. He’d let Futakuchi take the box. The box that didn’t  _ actually _ contain chocolates. The box that he had taken apart and painstakingly put back together, in order to fill it with sour gummies, because he knew they were Futakuchi’s favourites and wanted it to be a surprise. The box that contained a confession, one that Kamasaki fretted over for a week, to the point he’d stress eaten all the chocolates the box was originally filled with. The box, that could lead to utter humiliation.

“Fuck.”

* * *

As a distraction he’d spent the evening, working on homework and studying for tests, something he’d been slacking off on since taking the entrance exams the month prior. It worked. Temporarily. Despite turning his phone off, he kept glancing in it’s direction, waiting for the inevitable fall out. He should have done it. Told Futakuchi to his face, his stupid dumb face, what he was feeling and dealt with it in person. This waiting was torture, one he only prolonged by ignoring the situation. 

Lying on the floor, textbook being used to block out the light, he was half asleep when the doorbell went off. Rousing, he listened for any sign of life before remembering that his parents had gone out to dinner. Sighing, he forced himself to get up, rolling his eyes when the doorbell rang again. 

“Impatient much,” he complained, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he swung the door open. Luckily, this enabled him to catch the projectile that immediately came flying at his face. “What the fuck!” All senses on high alert, he glowered at Futakuchi who was standing in front of him, matching scowl of his own in place. 

“What the hell is this?” Futakuchi demanded, arms crossed, face flushed. 

“Anyone could have opened the door! Don’t just go flinging stuff around dumbass!” If either of his parents had been home that would have spelled disaster. “How do you even know where I live?!” 

“I had to ask Moniwa because some idiot wouldn’t answer their phone!” Futakuchi snapped. He was so infuriating! Kamasaki had to tamp down the urge to reach out and shake him. As it was, he settled for shoving the box of candy back in his direction. 

“Yeah well some of us have things to do. Can’t spend hours on our phones,” he said, shaking the box when Futakuchi made no move to take it. “Do you not want them?” Aiming for offhanded, he was sure he’d missed the mark by a mile when Futakuchi stopped, visibly taking a deep breath before answering. 

“What is this? Some kind of a joke?” he asked, eyes narrowing as he stared at the candy with distrust. Their voices had progressively gotten louder and out of fear of disturbing the neighbours, Kamasaki stepped back, motioning for Futakuchi to come in. After a split second of indecision he did so. When the door slipped closed behind him, it cut off all the outside traffic noise, leaving them in a deafening silence. 

“How would getting you your favourite candy be a joke?” he asked, nervously twisting said candy in his hands. If he didn’t want it or didn’t reciprocate, then he should just come out and say it. 

“Then why the - wait you knew they were my favourite?” Futakuchi asked startled. The fact that Kamasaki knew something about him seemed to leave him wrong footed. 

“You never shut up about that one candy shop,” Kamasaki admitted. Well, that was a bit of a stretch. He’d maybe mentioned it a handful of times. It just happened to be right after Kamasaki’s feelings revelation and he’d been paying more attention. 

“I’ve mentioned it twice,” Futakuchi pointed out, tension dropping away from his shoulders as a hint of a smile crept over his face. 

“Seems like more,” Kamasaki hedged. “Probably because you’re so loud mouthed.” 

“You know you love it,” Futakuchi teased. There was nothing he could say to that because it was true. He hit the nail on the head. Antagonistic little shit that he was, it was exactly one of the reasons Kamasaki liked him. They stared at each other in silence, Kamasaki not even being able to formulate a response. 

“I thought you were playing a prank,” Futakuchi finally said, sounding exasperated that he had to say it at all. “That someone let slip that I had a crush on you.” Heat crawled up his face, till they were wearing matching expressions of embarrassment. 

“Oh.” Very articulate. Futakuchi was shifting his height from side to side and Kamasaki had the irrational thought that he was about to bolt. Anything to get away from having to talk about his feelings. He was torn between reminding him that he’d practically stolen the candy from him in the first place, and moving past it. “But you said you don’t want these right? I can just throw them away?” Waving the box around, he stepped up into the house, knowing that Futakuchi would follow. 

“Those are mine asshole,” As predicted, shoes were kicked off and he followed Kamasaki’s lead, even as he moved further down the hall. 

“You gave them back,” Kamasaki pointed out. 

“They slipped,” tone flat, Futakuchi raised a challenging eyebrow, as if he was ready to settle this the old fashioned way. 

“Maybe if you can behave during dinner I’ll give them back,” Kamasaki said. 

“Dinner?” 

“If you want to stay,” Kamasaki amended, trying to think what they had in the kitchen that he could make them. 

“I’m going to get food poisoning,” Futakuchi sighed, shaking his head. Throwing the box in the general direction of the couch, Kamasaki grabbed Futakuchi’s shoulder, using it to reel him into a headlock. 

“Don't be such a brat!” 

After calming down, what ensued was an evening filled with bickering and laughter. Everything seemed normal, other than the extra tension that buzzed between them. It was nice, and low key, and honestly more than Kamasaki could have hoped for that morning. He was happy.

And if the next day, Futakuchi happened to call him his boyfriend in front of the entire volleyball team?

Well, Kamasaki could live with that too.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I did this.... I can't believe *this* is the only piece I finished in time for Valentine's day..... Rip me...
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me about any of the volleyball dorks, I love them all: 
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
